memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Upcoming productions
__NOEDITSECTION__ 2017 June * 6 June - The of the Star Trek Daily Calendars from Universe Publishing. * 13 June - Star Trek - All Good Things: A Next Generation Companion from Titan Comics. * 14 June - ** "Star Trek: Boldly Go, Issue 9", from IDW Publishing. ** Issue 2 of Star Trek: The Next Generation - Mirror Broken from IDW Publishing. * 15 June - Paperback edition of The Impossible Has Happened: The Life and Work of Gene Roddenberry, Creator of Star Trek, by Lance Parkin. * 19 June - Star Trek: Department of Temporal Investigations eBook, Shield of the Gods, by Christopher L. Bennett. * 20 June - The of the Star Trek Poster Calendars, from Universe Publishing. * 27 June - ** Pocket DS9 novel, Enigma Tales, by Una McCormack. ** The of Star Trek: Ships of the Line from Universe Publishing. * 28 June - Star Trek: New Visions #16, Time Out of Joint, by John Byrne. July * 11 July - ** Hidden Universe Travel Guide: The Klingon Empire, by Dayton Ward. ** Star Trek: Gold Key Archives Volume 6 from IDW Publishing. * 14 July - Issue 3 of Star Trek: The Next Generation - Mirror Broken from IDW Publishing. * 19 July - "Star Trek: Waypoint, Issue 6", from IDW Publishing. * 21 July - To Boldly Go: Essays on Gender and Identity in the Star Trek Universe by Nadine Farghaly and Simon Bacon. * 25 July - Star Trek: Boldly Go, Volume 1, from IDW Publishing. * July - Excelsior: The Many Worlds of George Takei, graphic novel coinciding with an exhibition at Japanese-American National Museum. August * 29 August - Pocket ENT Rise of the Federation novel, Patterns of Interference, by Christopher L. Bennett. September * 5 September - ** Star Trek: The Art of Juan Ortiz - The Next Generation from Titan Books. ** Star Trek: New Visions, Volume 5 by John Byrne. ** A Field Guide to the Aliens of Star Trek: The Next Generation, by Zachary Auburn. * 19 September ** Star Trek: The Classic UK Comics, Volume 3. ** Deviations: Beta from IDW Publishing. ** of Star Trek/Green Lantern: Stranger Worlds, from IDW Publishing. * 26 September - ** Pocket DS9 novel, Original Sin, by David R. George III. ** Star Trek: The Original Series Adult Coloring Book - Where No Man Has Gone Before. October * 15 October - Treknology: The Science of Star Trek from Tricorders to Warp Drive, by Ethan Siegel. * 17 October - ** Star Trek: The Next Generation Adult Coloring Book - Continuing Missions. ** The of the Star Trek: Discovery calendars from Universe Publishing. ** The Autobiography of Jean-Luc Picard by David A. Goodman. * 24 October - Search for Spock: A Star Trek Book of Exploration: A Highly Illogical Parody, by Robb Pearlman, from Cider Mill Press. November * 7 November - Star Trek: The Book of Lists, by Chip Carter * 13 November - Pocket DS9 eBook, I, The Constable by Paula M. Block and Terry J. Erdmann. * 28 November - ** Star Trek: Titan novel, Fortune of War, by David Mack. ** Omnibus edition of Star Trek: Waypoint from IDW Publishing. ** Titan Books' English translation of Star Trek: Prometheus #1, Fire with Fire, by Christian Humberg and Bernd Perplies. December * 19 December - ** Star Trek: New Adventures, Volume 4 from IDW Publishing. ** Pocket VOY novel, Architects of Infinity, by Kirsten Beyer. ;To be announced *''What We Left Behind, Ira Steven Behr's documentary about ''Star Trek: Deep Space Nine. * Pocket VOY novel, To Lose the Earth, by Kirsten Beyer. * Modiphius Entertainment's new role-playing game, . * - is expected to be released on CBS All Access. * Pocket DIS novel, Desperate Hours, by David Mack. * Star Trek Discovery: Official Collector's Edition from Titan Comics. ;Unknown * Star Trek: The Lost Photographs: Never Before Seen Shots from the Legendary Series from CBS Watch. 2018 January * 19 January - Star Trek: Boldly Go, Volume 2, from IDW Publishing. February * 13 February - Star Trek: New Visions, Volume 6, by John Byrne 2019 ;To be announced * - , a fourth film set in the alternate reality. http://www.hollywoodreporter.com/live-feed/star-trek-tv-series-works-828638 +1}}}} pt:Produções futuras 2999